


A Boy and His Dragon

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: PJO One Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, One Shot, Other, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: One-shot. This is my idea of how Leo would get Festus if he was a human.





	

Leo Valdez was always fascinated by dragons. He liked how big they were, and how cool their scaly skin looked, but the best thing about dragons was that they could spit fire. More than anything, he wanted one.

"Mom, I'm responsible, aren't I?" Leo had waited until his mother was off of work, and in a very good mood.

"I suppose." Esperanza regarded her son suspiciously. It was never good when he asked questions like that.

"I was just wondering if I could have a pet." He looked up at her expectantly.

"Would you take care of it every day?" She was staring intently at her child, unsure of the kind of answer he would give.

"Of course. Does that mean I'll get one?" When she nodded, he gave his mom a giant hug. Then he began to run around the room chanting, "I'm getting a dragon. I'm getting a dragon."

"A dragon? Leo, you can't get a dragon." Leo had stopped running around the room, and stared at his mother with sad eyes.

She didn't want to break his heart. "Because we don't have enough room. Where would we keep him?" After a moment of silence, Leo walked away without saying a word.

The next morning, his mother was very shocked. When she went into his room to wake him up, it was clean. There was a cardboard box, some newspapers, and a bowl in the corner.

Leo confronted his mother later that day. "Can I get a dragon now?" Esperanza was deep in thought. He'd never clean his room for anything, why a dragon? Finally, she had come up with a little test. "Oh mijo, I'd love to, but things have just been so slow back at the shop. I won't be able to pay for all of your dragon. he was silent once again, and left.

It took over a month, but through doing odd jobs in the neighborhood, walking dogs, and selling lots of lemonade, he had finally done it. Leo had earned $50, which was enough to make any man rich by a child's standards. "There," he presented his earnings to his mom, "is this enough to buy me a dragon?"

"This just might be enough. Tomorrow you'll get your dragon." for the rest of the evening, Leo wouldn't stop talking about what he would do with his dragon.

The next day, his mother came home with a yellow iguana. "Here's your dragon. He's just a baby so you have to take care of him really well, okay?" Leo hugged his mother, then grabbed his new dragon.

"What will his name be?" Esperanza was unpacking supplies like food and a heat lamp while waiting for the answer.

"I'm going to call him Festus, so I never forget how happy I am right now. Happy the Dragon and Leo Valdez, yeah, that sounds nice.


End file.
